The King His Throne His Faithful Jester
by JoeBoBean
Summary: When Gin took a step in to the throne room in Las Noches that he thought was empty he got a surprise because as he should have know "Lord" Aizen was there looking out over his kingdom plotting how to make the world burn and how to make his life just a little more difficult. The Jester however has an Ace in his deck that The King hasn't seen.


_AN: A tiny one-shot that I think at one time was part of something longer, but I never transcribed the end as I didn't really like it. Safe to say I love Gin! I loved him when he dragged Kenpachi off the roof so he didn't fight Byakuya, I loved him when he said baibai at Ichigo, I loved him when terrified Rukia on the bridge, I loved him when he defected, I loved him when he messed about in Hueco Mundo and I loved him when he died. He was the one character that I could hate when he did something stupid, but still adore. This story came out of the anime filler arc involving the coup in Hueco Mundo where he popped in on Aizen in his throne room to chastise him. Not long after Aizen had complained that Gin was being creepy hanging around in hallways. Please enjoy xx._

* * *

Gin walked in to the seemingly quiet and empty throne room in_ Las Noches_ to find Aizen sitting in the throne; one leg gently crossed over the other; his right hand was cupping his face, with the elbow of his arm lightly resting on the white quartz. Gin could feel himself blushing as he'd been caught. However as per usual with Gin he didn't show any out ward sign of emotion, his eyes were still unreadable slits and his mouth up turned in his jokers' grin.

"Are you surprised to see me Gin?" Aizen mused with his eyebrows raised slightly. Gin stood rigid unable to move as Aizen stared at him in a way that an art critic would a masterpiece. He was scrutinising every inch of him. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable Gin?" Aizen added and seemed to probing Gin more with this question putting more effort in to pronouncing his name. Gin stood facing Aizen not knowing what to say which was unusual for him. He wasn't uncomfortable per say but under that stare his blood was boiling. He could feel the sweat running down his neck and that his heart rate had begun to pick up. Aizen shifted slightly in his throne so his curl of hair moved to the other side of his face. "Why did you come here Gin?" Aizen finished still clearly staring at him. Gin's palms began to sweat that was a good question _why had he come?_ He couldn't remember. All thoughts had gone since he had met that dark stare.

Aizen stood from his throne slowly unlacing his legs and dropping his hand to his side after brushing the strand of hair back to the left side of his face. He quietly stalked toward Gin in the way he had done on numerous occasions back when Gin had been his Vice Captain. Aizen slowly reached over his shoulder and lightly closed the door behind the both of them.

"Momo used to run at me when I walked towards her like that. You never did and I always wondered why? Every time I walked towards you like that you froze." He leant in close and Gin felt his breath become even shallower than it already was. "And yes." Aizen smiled in a way Gin didn't fully understand, "You would have trouble breathing. It's not my_ rietsu_." Aizen said and laid a hand on Gin's chest, "My _rietsu_ doesn't make you bat an eyelid." He smiled sardonically. "So what is it that gets you so hot under the collar?" Gin felt himself gulp. Then watched Aizen's eyes open in surprise as he chuckled, "Well Gin it has been a while since I saw those emeralds." Gin looked at his reflection in the cold shiny floor and saw open eyes staring back at him. He felt a hand rake through his hair and felt Aizen's breath tickle his ear as he whispered, "Tut tut Gin it would appear I've lost your attention." He felt his shoulders being held firmly and suddenly his chin was cupped gently and his head was turned. He found himself staring in to Aizen's dark brown eyes. His heart stopped as the eyes were cold and devoid of any feeling. He managed to speak in a croak.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm always under _Kyouka Suigetsu's_ spell when you do this?" At this Aizen looked hurt; regretting the remark instantly Gin bit his tongue and tasted the bitter tang of blood.

"Now why would I have to do that to my Gin, my Vice Captain?" Gin shivered and the hold on his shoulders became more firm. Suddenly Aizen leant in and roughly kissed him, Gin managed to shake the hands off his shoulders and stepped in closer holding Aizen to him, his hands slipping inside Aizen's haori. Gin felt Aizen's hands run through his hair and then rest lightly on his neck. Gin gasped for breath and broke off the kiss. He lightly rubbed his lips and Aizen smiled in a way Gin knew all too well, seeing the smile Gin took and unconscious step back. Aizen lightly shook his head and his menace grew tenfold.

"Captain Aizen..." Gin breathed and felt goose bumps rise on his arms. Aizen raised his head at the title and the time seemed to erode. Gin's face softened and became younger, his frame thinned and he was stood in his black kimono head bent on his first day at the squad 5 office. Before Aizen could stop the words tumbled out,

"Chin up Gin, Vice Captains never look that weak." He then smiled tenderly at Gin as he raised his head. The sheer warmth in the smile made Gin wary, but Aizen stood in front of him and smiled at the memory. "I get it now..." Aizen said almost dreamily looking at Gin's face; Gin looked at him puzzled his eyes fully open again and were crystal clear aqua this time. Aizen stepped forward and slipped his arms easily around Gin's waist. Gin lightly rested his head on Aizen's shoulder. "I get it now." He repeated as if to himself alone, "It's the power I command, the respect I demand that makes you freeze... no?" He asked huskily against Gin's ear.

"No every time I look at you I freeze because I feel as if you're reading every inch of me. I become scared. I have nowhere to hide." Gin said hating the way he sounded.

"Like that day so many years ago..." Gin nodded and felt Aizen's hot breath on the back of his neck. "Well my silver haired fox some things never change." With that he stepped back and pushed a hand through his hair. Gin looked up and his grin widened.

"Yes but some things do." He stepped forward and took hold of Aizen's sash and pulled Aizen towards him loosening the purple material slowly. The fabric unwound and fell to the floor and Gin stood smiling as the material opened wider.

"Back to your old tricks I see..." Aizen chuckled. Gin's grin widened again and he stepped forward and briefly held Aizen to him to whisper in his ear.

"You have no idea..." He let go of Aizen and lightly stepped back opening the door and walking out into the corridor with the door shutting quietly behind him. He looked back to see the shaft of light from the corridor passing over Aizen's quizzical face. Aizen felt himself run his hand through his hair for no specific reason. He then turned and sat back on his throne looking over_ Las Noches_ lost in thought.


End file.
